


Lust, Caution

by Nonametocall



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonametocall/pseuds/Nonametocall
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald decided to punish his young lover: Albus Dumbledore





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自人止太太提出的色戒！
> 
> 复制链接看人止太太的图啦www
> 
> https://weibo.com/3029644661/H8CkbjDb5?filter=hot&root_comment_id=0&type=comment#_rnd1546828659364  
> 超好看的请大家一定要看人止太太画阿邓被打屁股

“裤子脱掉。”一进门格林德沃就说道。

邓布利多转身瞪着他。“不、不好意思？”他有些结巴地说，几乎怀疑自己听错了，“你说什么？”

“裤子脱掉，趴在沙发上。”格林德沃说，某些阴暗的情绪在他的眼睛里翻涌。邓布利多在刚才的晚宴上就觉察到格林德沃不悦的情绪，他当时不该过于激烈地当着好几位贵族的面争辩对麻瓜不利的劳教政策，但是覆水难收，等到格林德沃宽大的手掌轻柔却压迫性地放在他肩头时邓布利多才发现房间里已经一片寂静。所有人都在看着他。

“还要我再说一遍吗？”格林德沃敲了敲沙发的木质把手，“过来。”

邓布利多不情愿地走了过去。他低头解开自己的背带，量身剪裁的西裤滑落在地上，然后他趴在沙发柔软的靠垫上。

格林德沃转到他身后。邓布利多屏住呼吸，不知道格林德沃究竟想做什么。巫粹党领袖从没碰过这个戈德里克山谷来的年轻人——即使英国魔法部几乎在格林德沃开口求婚后就迫不及待地让邓布利多在婚约上签了字。他们甚至动用国库将邓布利多打扮一新，并承诺给他未成年的弟弟和幼妹最好的照顾，条件只有一个：监视格林德沃的一举一动。

而格林德沃本人似乎只满足于将红发青年养在身边。但邓布利多今晚的行为明显越了线，让一向莫名宽容他的领袖勃然大怒。他听着背后格林德沃解皮带的声音，几乎喘不过气来。这就像你每日忧心的达摩利斯之剑终于掉落下来，却连躲都做不到。

格林德沃用皮带轻轻碰了一下邓布利多的大腿，让他条件反射地猛然一缩。“里面的裤子就不是裤子了吗？”他柔和地问，“全部脱光。”

邓布利多伸手褪下内裤。他的手发起抖来。

“很好。”格林德沃说。他抚摸着邓布利多裸露在外的臀部，拇指碾过隐秘缝隙的外围。邓布利多咬住嘴唇，血液合着心跳冲上脸颊。这迟早要发生。他鼓励自己，想想阿不福思和阿利安娜，想想麻瓜……

接着一记尖利的疼痛落到他的臀部。邓布利多吃惊地叫出声，那痛来得太过突然也太过猛烈，比起性爱更像……格林德沃是在用皮带抽他吗？

邓布利多想回头看，但他的脸立刻被一只手压回了沙发的靠背里。“别动，我的孩子。”格林德沃的声音让他浑身战栗，“这是你今天所作所为的惩罚。刚才是第一下。总共五十下，你数给我听。”

邓布利多的脸因为屈辱而涨红了。“我拒绝！”他在靠垫里闷闷地叫道，“您不能这样……！我真的很抱歉让您在贵族里丢脸了，可我坚持所有我说的……”

“嘘。”格林德沃说。皮带划破空气又一次落在他的臀上。邓布利多紧紧抓住沙发上的皮料。

“这是二。”格林德沃用哄劝般的语气说，“你自己数好。”

但邓布利多死咬住牙齿。第三次的时候连痛叫声都没有了，他任凭格林德沃的皮带一次次鞭打在他身上，白皙的皮肤上渐渐泛起数道三指宽的滚烫红痕，羞辱和愤恨在他年轻的心中灼灼燃烧。他依旧不吭气。

格林德沃停下来的时候邓布利多已经算不清究竟过了多少时间。他头晕目眩地趴伏在原地，光裸的腿发着抖，耳朵里还回响着皮带抽打到他臀上的声音。奇怪的是比起疼痛，反而是那脆响更让他无地自容。

“好了，阿不思。”格林德沃说，“头抬起来。总共一八十下。五十下惩罚你今天的举动，还有三十下是为你刚才违抗我。”

邓布利多埋着头。他不敢抬头，怕格林德沃看穿他眼泪底下的怒意。这个人真的如他曾经所称的那样爱我吗？他心里残存的天真如此问道。他闭上眼睛，强迫自己想起格林德沃手底下层叠的尸体。

然后又一样干燥柔软的东西落在他痛到发烫的臀肉上。邓布利多一惊，随后意识到那是格林德沃的嘴唇。他在吻他方才蹂躏的肌肤。小心翼翼的吻，膜拜般印在他所毁坏的东西上。一股暖流顺着他们相触的地方扩散开来，邓布利多呜咽了一声，终于瘫倒在下面的沙发上。

“这是为你好。”格林德沃轻声说。他温柔地施了一个漂浮咒，将邓布利多转移到他自己的床上。蓬松的羽绒被自动盖了上来，邓布利多在里面蜷缩起来。

格林德沃又吻了吻邓布利多的额头。进屋时他暴风雨般的情绪已经烟消云散，他在邓布利多的身边躺下，好让年轻人隔着被子靠在他的怀里。“睡吧。”他说，“诺克斯。”

邓布利多听着他的心跳，未经治疗的臀部火辣辣得疼。但他内心那一小块不属于理智的地方渴求地依偎了上去，像孩子依恋父亲，伴侣依恋伴侣，像冬日里的旅人依恋宿营地里残留的最后一点火星。

他在格林德沃的怀里睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

“我要送你一个礼物。”

邓布利多从他的书里抬头。“你已经送过我很多礼物了。”他答道。

自从上次格林德沃打了他一顿后，俩人的关系总有些微妙。领袖待他更好了，时不时的就有新衣服和旧书送过来。他也更常亲近邓布利多，总是搭着他的肩膀，或是凑近了说话，近到邓布利多若往后靠一点就能算作一个印在脸颊上的吻。邓布利多在那之后就很介意格林德沃的一举一动，但格林德沃既已见过他最羞耻的一面，又重新温和地对他，邓布利多虽然隐隐愤恨，那愤恨无力可使，也就逐渐消散在空气中了。

“你听说过血盟吗？”格林德沃说，在邓布利多身边坐下。纽蒙伽德城堡的飘窗都属于邓布利多，格林德沃只能在堆满书的丝绒坐垫上找到一个很小的角落安置自己。他紧贴着埋在书里的邓布利多，胸口的大衣几乎蹭到对方的脸。

邓布利多往里面缩了缩。“听过。”他谨慎地说。

“你相信我吗，阿不思？你爱我吗？”格林德沃又问。

“我想我是爱你的。”邓布利多说。那是一个精致的谎言，甚至将少年的羞怯也拿来做伪。英国的间谍将谎言教给他，他便在心里一遍遍念，直到分不清真情假意。

格林德沃拿过了他的手。“会有一点痛。”他温柔地说，将邓布利多的手掌割开。他的眼神里有一种欣喜的狂意，让邓布利多本能地停止抗拒。格林德沃用魔杖在自己手中也划开口子，与邓布利多的伤口并在一起。

咒语很简单，邓布利多跟着格林德沃念，看着他们的血漂在空中，金色和银色的花纹在血珠的周围生长，像树木扎根于他们的血肉。格林德沃伸出手，那链坠一下子掉在了他手里。

“我们宣誓忠诚，从此再也无法彼此伤害。”格林德沃说，把链坠挂在邓布利多的脖子上，“上次的事再也不会发生了，阿不思，这是我给你的保证，也是我给你的礼物。”

邓布利多握着链坠，他的精神被魔法牵引，似乎往前一步就能走进格林德沃金光闪闪的理想中。他情不自禁地往前靠，格林德沃便接住了他。他们的嘴唇融化在一起。

初次见面的时候格林德沃就吻过他的手背。他喜欢亲吻邓布利多蜷曲的褐发，偶尔也会蜻蜓点水般轻吻年轻丈夫的唇角。但这次不一样，格林德沃的吻凶猛而热烈，带着势在必得的急迫。邓布利多用上力气才推开他，随即又被抓过去，淹没在无止境的亲吻里。

喘气的间隙中邓布利多挥了一下手。被他放在书堆最上面的魔法史倏地砸下来，正对着格林德沃的后背。格林德沃抓住了那本书。

“淘气。”他喃喃自语道。邓布利多被他猛地朝下推在书堆上，书籍凌乱地掉落在地，精心呵护的古老书页折了角，羊皮纸的碎片飞起来，然后轻轻落下。

“……先生！”邓布利多叫道，他被格林德沃压在身下，一本书的金属边角重重地刻在他脸上。他隐约知道要发生什么，格林德沃在他身后解皮带的声音让他恐惧到僵直。“你答应过……”

皮带并没有落到他身上。格林德沃压着他，用皮带在他的手腕上打了牢固的结。“别怕，”格林德沃说，他的声音里带了一丝兴奋的喘音，“这只是对付淘气孩子的必要手法而已。”他的手轻缓地抚进邓布利多的大腿内，恋恋不舍地徘徊在他当初痛打过的臀上。邓布利多深吸了一口气，强迫自己冷静下来。

“阿不思。”格林德沃低声说。他爱怜地抚摸邓布利多，像巨龙对待他的珍宝。爱怜又很快变成了急躁，急躁变成了粗暴。邓布利多整齐的外套被推了上去，格林德沃的手撑开他的裤子，布料勒住邓布利多的腿根，再一用力，破开的裤子就滑了下去。

邓布利多扭过身体，但格林德沃握住他的后颈，重新将他按在起伏不平的书籍上。他轻声嘀咕了什么——液体从邓布利多的股间涌了出来，他想蜷起来的双腿被格林德沃踢开，短暂的、布料悉索的几秒后，一个热烫的东西贴上了他不知为何变得湿润的缝隙。

突然间他的身体整个弹起，头撞上玻璃。一会儿过后邓布利多才听到自己的尖叫。疼痛如海啸拍打在他身上，他睁着眼睛，有那么一瞬不明白究竟发生了什么。

然后格林德沃往后退出去，又挺进来。邓布利多无法不尖叫，当他意识到什么事情正在发生时，格林德沃的一举一动都比刀子伤他更深。他就像被丢入海洋中的雏鸟，在无人引导的怒涛中沉没。

所有事情看起来都不一样了。他想起阿利安娜和霍格沃茨的女生会看的那种小说，故事的一切都笼罩在朦胧的浪漫中，主人公们坠入爱河，接吻，最终在爱和柔情中融为一体。他以为那会是他将要经历的。

他以为那会是美好的。

然而格林德沃的动作又带着怜惜。他残忍地掠夺邓布利多，却温柔地亲吻少年沁出冷汗的后颈。低喃的爱语是麻醉剂，流淌在邓布利多的思想中。

结束的时候邓布利多一定是失去了意识——等他再张开眼睛的时候已经被放在了床上。格林德沃坐在床边的椅子上，唇边的烟头在晦暗的暮色中一明一灭。

邓布利多挣扎了一下。他的手依旧被反绑在身后，光裸的双腿无力地划过床铺。他抬头去看格林德沃，身体因为疼痛而瑟缩。

“你说过……”他仍能感觉到胸口悬挂的血盟，那个贴近他心口的许诺和谎言，“你说过不会再伤害我。你保证过。”

格林德沃笑了。他走去解开邓布利多手腕上的皮带。“这不是伤害，阿不思，”他在邓布利多苍白的脸上落下一吻，“这是我给你的爱。生日快乐，我的丈夫。”

邓布利多躺了回去。生日快乐。他把脸埋在枕头里。那这就是了，他18岁的成人礼。他在今天得到一份爱，由男孩长成了男人。格林德沃将他打碎重塑，然后将自己永久地印在了他的人生中。

他知道这份爱将如影随形。

-

格林德沃看着他年轻的丈夫精疲力尽地睡着，痛苦的痕迹刻在年轻人光洁的眉间。长久以来的欲望得到释放让他感到一阵虚妄的满足。他又抽了一口烟，将还有很长一截的烟按灭在了烟灰缸里。

终究还是邓布利多亲手点的烟更好。

 

END


End file.
